Sean Garrett
|Origin = Atlanta, Georgia, United States |Genres = Hip hop, Contemporary R&B soul |Occupation(s) = singer-songwriter, rapper, record producer |Years Active = 2003–present |Labels = Columbia, Bet I Penned It |Associated Acts = J. Cole, Beyoncé, Swizz Beatz, Polow Da Don, Ludacris, Nicki Minaj, Chris Brown, Britney Spears, Mary J. Blige, Raven Symone' |Website = Sean Garrett website|Died = N/A|Death Cause = N/A}} Garrett Hamler, (born March 30, 1979, Atlanta, Georgia) better known by his stage name Sean Garrett is an American singer-songwriter, rapper, and record producer. He has produced fifteen number one singles in only seven years of producing music. That number puts him in fifth place on the Billboard list of producers with the most number one hits. Garrett is the first producer to achieve this measure of success in under a decade since George Martin, who produced 20 #1 hits for The Beatles in 6 1/2 years from 1964 to 1970. He is also the only active hip hop producer that is mentioned on the Billboard list of producers with the most number one hits. Garrett is responsible for a series of chart-topping compositions, most notably Usher's "Yeah!", which ranks second on the Billboard Hot 100 Songs of the Decade for 2000–2009. Ciara's breakout track "Goodies", Teairra Mari's debut single "Make Her Feel Good", Mario's single "Break Up", Nicki Minaj's first single "Massive Attack" and Britney Spears' "Toy Soldier" are written by Sean Garrett. He is in a production duo with Swizz Beatz, and together they produced several Beyoncé Knowles' singles: "Ring the Alarm", "Get Me Bodied", "Upgrade U", "Check on It", "Diva" and "Video Phone". He also writes often over productions by Polow da Don. Garrett also embarked on a career as a performer,. His debut album, Turbo 919, was released June 24, 2008 on his Bet I Penned It Music imprint, through Interscope Records. (Garrett's catch-phrase, which is featured in multiple songs he has produced, is "Smash on the radio, bet I penned it".) Ludacris appeared on Garrett's debut single, "Grippin'". In return, Garrett was featured on Ludacris's "What Them Girls Like", alongside Chris Brown. He also wrote and produced a song called "I Did It for Love" for Korean pop star BoA for her first eponymous English album. Garrett is featured and appears in the music video. In March 2010, Garrett released the first single off of his mixtape The Inkwell (mixtape), "Get It All", which features Nicki Minaj. The lead single for Garrett's 2011 album previously titled Courtesy Of, was released February 4, 2011, featuring J. Cole entitled "Feel Love". In an early April 2011 interview Garrett announced his second single and why he changed the album title saying, "We’re changing the title of it because the dynamics of the album is coming along in a different way. It’s definitely bigger than Courtesy Of. It’s definitely coming late summer. I’m excited about it. My next single is fitna be a problem in the club and it’s a brand new record featuring Rick Ross. It’ll be a movie." The single featuring Rick Ross entitled "In da Box" was released on April 27. Jessie Mccartney was part of his tour when going on Japan. He won three Grammys and one Oscar. Collaborations with Minaj *"Break Up (Remix)" *"Get It All" *"Massive Attack" Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Collaborators Category:Male Collaborators Category:Rappers